


I swear it won't happen again

by flightlessfanfic



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, Negan - Freeform, Reader Insert, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessfanfic/pseuds/flightlessfanfic
Summary: Using the prompt "I swear it won't happen again" - Negan is upset with the reader when a run ends with them getting injured.





	I swear it won't happen again

"You better be fucking careful on this fucking run. You know how lucky you are, me letting you fucking come with me and all?" Negan stared intensely at me, raising his pointer finger slowly. "You do what I tell you to do, and that shit is final.".  
"Yes, Negan, I understand. I understood the first time you told me, and I understand now.". Raising my eyebrows, I see Simon behind the man in front of me, laughing at my expense.  
"You can shut the fuck up and all. It would certainly inconvinience me if you died but shit, I won't be laying down my life to protect you.". Negan turns back to me sharply, raising his finger to point at me once again.  
"You, however, would cause a hell of a problem if you died. Shit, I might even cry a little. So no running off, no causing trouble and absolutely no fucking ignoring my orders. You think you can handle that sweetheart?" I grabbed Negan's hand, pushing it roughly down and away from my face.  
"Yes sir".  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What the fuck did I tell you, huh? No. Fucking. Wandering. Off. And as soon as I leave to give old Rick a visit, what do you do? Wander the fuck off. Now if Dwighty boy over here hadn't been around to save your ass, what would have happened?" Negan looks at me furiously, and i'm painfully aware of his tight grip around Lucille.  
"I could have handled it." Gritting my teeth, I refuse to look him in the eye, knowing it would probably only anger him further. I pulled at the hospital gown I was wearing lightly.  
"Oh really? Is that why you've got a busted lip and two broken ribs?". Negan has a good point, and he knows it. How infuriating. "This shit is unacceptable. What did you feel was so fucking important that you had to abandon your job and go exploring, huh?"  
"Negan, I'm sorry I left my post an-"  
"I don't give two shits about that. I give two shits about you fucking walking into a creepy fucking house in the corner of Alexandria. You went alone, didn't even take a fucking guide, let alone a saviour."  
"Wait, what? Negan, I abandoned my job. Someone could have got hurt, that's on me and I'm sorry. If anything, I got what I deserved for not doing what I was supposed to, right?"  
"Fuck no. I don't care that you're shit at your fucking job. I care that you got hurt for it. Jesus, look at you. You can barely sit up properly and you look god awful."  
"Wow, thanks."  
"Shut up. Now I don't know what was going through your head, but you are no longer allowed on fucking runs. I can't risk this shit happening again, or worse."  
"Wait, Negan, no. That's not fair. I fucked up once, I swear it won't happen again." I frantically tried to change his mind, the thought of being trapped in the Sanctuary forever being worse than being sentenced to Lucille. "I can't stay here and dig potatoes every day for points, it would drive me insane. Please, Negan, even if I have to be paired up with someone, it would be better than being stuck here."  
Negan sighed, leaning forwards and scraping his fingers over his beard. He eyed me slowly, eyes lingering on my busted lip. "Fine-"  
"Oh thank god. Thank you, Negan, I'll even go with David if you want, I don't care-"  
"Oh no sweetheart, I have to make absolutely fucking sure that this shit doesn't happen again. You'll be sticking with me for the forseeable future, no exceptions. If you want to go fucking investigate a shadow, you tell me. Got it?"  
I could barely nod at the man, so shocked I couldn't find my voice. Why would he want me to stay with him? Well, as long as I get to go on runs I won't question it. "Thank you, Negan, really. I appreciate the second chance."  
"Yeah, yeah, focus on getting fucking better, okay? I'm a busy man with a lot of fucking places to be. You better learn to keep up."  
"That won't be a problem." I couldn't help the smile that was sliding onto my face, relieved that I'd be able to go on runs again despite my mistake.  
"I'll come check on you in the morning, maybe bring some pancakes if you're lucky. Get some rest." Negan rose slowly from his chair, giving me a surprisingly kind smile before walking out the door, whistling as he went. Guess I'd be spending a lot of time with Negan from now on, unaware of Negan standing just outside the door, grinning. His plan worked, and he would be seeing a lot more of you from now on.


End file.
